Trapped In Eternal Darkness
by Eternal Silence
Summary: Its been six years since she last saw him. Now she's 22, living happily with her husband and has completly forgotten about him. But he hasn't forgotten her, in no way has he. He's been waiting those six years and despite the marriage and everything there
1. Prologue: Suicide

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone in this entire story except the story itself and my fairy, Luna (Luna is the Spanish word for moon), and the child, Gracie. 

Note: Dang, I finally got something on again. And for all my lovely fans of eighter "Underneath My Smile" or "Angelwings", I'll get those updated ASAP! I just don't have as much time to type as I would wish to have. And please, don't bug me to update anything; I'll get everything updated as soon as I possibly can O.K.? So leave me alone, if you're a bugger. Oh and for this story, you'll never belive who I made into a couple! Its two people you'll never expect, but now for me, I just think they look cute together. And also, this story takes place six years after the show, but this first part takes place just two years later, K? So enjoy, and don't forget to review even if ya gonna flame me. Oh and don't flame cuz you're hatin' on my characters or something, the only bad reviews I want have to contain constructive criticism! And honestly this story just isn't my best work at this moment, "Angelwings" is. And man if you read "Angelwings" and than this one you'll wonder what the hec happened.

_Trapped in Eternal Darkness Prologue: Suicide_

Rain fell heavily and mercilessly on Dimmsdale. Made puddles upon the ground, trillions of water spots on windows. It forced people to take umbrellas outside, to wear raincoats and jackets, to be extra careful on the road, and it forced children inside the house.

Timmy, Chester, and A.J. stared miserably out the windows of each of their houses. It was Saturday and they'd wanted to go to the fair together, but it had to rain. It just had to rain; no one felt happy in Dimmsdale today, no one but Vicky.

The malicious teenage girl lie upon her bed on her back counting her money. Today was her birthday and she was now eighteen and old enough to get her own house, wich she planned on doing. Vicky couldn't wait to move out, to get her own place, her own life.

"Happy Birthday to me. Happy Birthday to me. Happy Birthday to meeeee. Happy Birthday to me!" She sang and threw her money in the air, watching it slowly float back down.

"Finally!" Vicky shouted. "My own house. Won't that be great Doidle? Just you, me, and all my other pets! We'll move far away from my Mom, Dad, Tootie, and all my family. Far away from everyone who hates me and knows what happened." Vicky got down and pet her dog on his head, her smile completely gone from having to remember what she did. "That'll be great, huh? But than I should probably take Tootie with me. I mean there isn't always someone here to watch her, and she doesn't have any friends or anything. And its not like she ment to be Mom and Dad's favorite, that's kinda… my fault." Vicky turned her head, thinking silently. "Yeah," She breathed, "that'll be cool. I could also use her to do some work around my house. I'll go ask K, Doidle? I don't care what Mom and Dad think, they hate me anyways." Vicky rose and began to walk to her younger sister's room, wich was just a bathroom and a closet away. When she got there, she just opened the door without knocking first and came right in.

"Hey Tootie I wa-" Vicky gasped horribly at the sight of her sister sitting on the ground, eyes shut, with a gun to her head with a shaky hand. "Tootie!" She shouted I shock, and immediately ran to the small girl. Tearing the gun from her sister's small hand, bloody memories resurfaced in Vicky's mind, causing panic to surge through her. She grabbed Tootie's head with both of her hands, and stared deep into the girl's black eyes. "Tootie what were you thinking?" She asked a little harshly for the situation. "Why were you about to end your own life?"

"Why the hec do you care?" Tootie asked coldly.

Vicky was shocked at what her raven-haired sister told her. She'd never heard her like this before.

"Because you're my sister." Vicky said firmly.

Tootie's little eyes narrowed, "Sister or not, you hate me."

"Look Tootie I don't hate you o.k.?" However Vicky paused, knowing her words were not the truth. "Well maybe I've acted that way, but,…O.K., maybe I kinda do, but I guess its really not your fault. Mom and Dad, they love you so much, and they… hate me."

"That's no reason to torture me." Tootie said in a shaky voice.

"I know, I know." Vicky sighed. "I just can't help it. All this stuff with Mom, Dad, and everyone else- it makes me so angry, I don't know why, but it dose. And well, that anger's got to go somewhere." Vicky explained.

"That's not an excuse." Tootie said arms crossed.

"I know." Vicky breathed. "Its still all my fault anyways. I'm sorry Tootie, I'm so sorry."

"Maybe they don't like you cause your mean." Tootie said like a five-year-old instead of the twelve-year-old she was.

"No." Vicky said, and it all flashed before her eyes, the words ringing harshly in her ears.

_"She's gone and it's all your fault!" Vicky's dad Vick shouted, pointing an accusing finger at her.  
_

_"But Dad-" _

_"Don't you 'but dad' me, you know as well as I that my niece Rene would still be here if it wasn't for you!" Vick interrupted and threw his beer bottle at his oldest daughter.  
_

_12-year-old Vicky shrieked, turning her face from danger as the glass bottle crashed just inches away from her. Slowly she turned her face back, in a way unsurprised that her dad acted so violently towards her. She understood his anger, though she wished he felt differently.  
_

_"Man, couldn't even help your own cousin." Vick mumbled, walking off.  
_

_The bloody memory of Vicky's cousin, Rene's last hours entered the girl's mind. Miserably she watched as the sobbing girl took the gun to her head and shot herself right in front of Vicky. A mixture of guilt and sorrow filled the 12-year-old, she couldn't believe she allowed her cousin, her best friend, to end her own life. Tears of angry sorrow began to roll down Vicky's cheeks and she turned to her mom for some needed comfort, but instead upon her mother's face was the coldest glare she had ever seen. Immediately Vicky lost control of her emotions and she was sobbing badly, now seeing that she had lost both her parent's affection.  
_

_"Shut up Vicky!" Vick shouted from another room, "You're going to wake up Tootie, you know the kid in this house that matters." _

_And she was silent.  
_

Anger burned up in Vicky, all of a sudden she just wanted to slap Tootie and hate her all over again. Clenching her hands into fists, Vicky looked up at her sister, who glared back at her. But than Vicky noticed something in Tootie's eyes, noticed pain and anger that seemed to reflect her own soul. Suddenly Vicky's gaze softened, she knew why this was in her sister's eyes, because of her. Because she tortured her, made her do her chores, destroyed all her toys. Because she allowed jealousy to control her, and for that she almost had to pay with her sister's life. Vicky looked to Tootie's side, where their father's gun lay, this was their because of her.

Slowly Vicky looked back to her sister, who now had tears trailing from her black eyes. "I almost lost you." Vicky whispered. "Just like I'd lost Rene." Suddenly her lower lip began to quiver and her vision blurred as she began to cry. "I'm so sorry Tootie. I don't mean to be mean all the time and to hurt you." Vicky leaned forward and embraced her younger sister. "I don't mean to make you cry or to make you feel like you wanna die. I'm sorry, I didn't think I was driving you to this. Please, I don't want you to kill yourself, suicide is a horrible thing. Please don't do it, I'm sorry."

Just than Vicky felt Tootie return her embrace and she actually smiled for the first time in so long.

"Its o.k. Vicky." Tootie whispered. "I forgive you."


	2. Day 1: Abduction

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Note: **Sorry this chapter's so short, the next one'll be a bit longer. So enjoy, and review when your done!

**Trapped In Eternal Darkness Chapter 1: Day 1- Abduction**

Vicky sat on her bed and looked at her wedding picture, her in her beautiful white dress, and him in his spotless black tuxedo. They hugged each other closely, smiling widely at the camera. Vicky smiled, she was so happy that day, finally married to her one true love, Chip Skylark. And it wasn't just a crush like she'd had when she was sixteen, it was true love.

Vicky put the picture back on her dresser and got to her packing. She and Chip were going on vacation to San Diego to celebrate her birthday. It was a week from now, she was about to turn twenty-two.

Vicky sighed, her life was going so well now. She was married to her love, she was rich, and soon, she would also be a mother. Vicky softly rubbed her slightly rounded stomach, and smiled again. Her childhood seemed to never have happened, and she felt as though she'd always been this happy.

Just as Vicky was folding a red shirt in her lap, something black came into her view. She raised her eyes, it looked like a gloved hand. Confusion filled Vicky, but suddenly she realized what was going on and she opened her mouth to scream. However, before she could, the hand quickly covered her mouth, and pulled her backwards. Panic surged through Vicky, she squirmed and kicked her legs wildly, and using both of her hands, tried to pull off the hand from her mouth so she could scream for help.

"You ain't going nowhere Vicky." Her attacker said in a deep, rough voice.

Hearing this only made the fear in Vicky grow. She than brought her foot down hard on her attacker's foot. He yelped slightly, but didn't release her. Suddenly though, Vicky felt herself being thrown backwards and a sharp pain filled the back of her head, causing all to go black.

"What do you mean she's missing?!" Tootie shouted over the receiver. She couldn't believe what Chip was telling her.

"I looked all over the place, she's just gone. And her windows been broken and everything." Chip's sad voice came over the phone.

"Oh my gosh." Tootie whispered in disbelief. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't be true. "Oh my gosh."

"I know its horrible. I can't believe it, my poor Vicky, and the baby."

"Yeah, say I'll call you back later, K Chip?" Tootie asked.

"Sure, bye."

"Bye." Tootie returned the receiver to its place, her gaze falling to the ground. She just couldn't belive someone would just go and take Vicky like that.

"So what was that all about?" Tootie's mom asked.

"Vicky's missing." Tootie answered sadly.

"So, the hoe's gone. I bet you anything she ran away. The kid she's pregnant with probably isn't Chip's." Mrs. DeLisle replied without taking her eye's from the movie she was watching.

"No." Tootie almost whispered.

"Yeah you're right. I doubt anyone else would want to get with _her_. Say Tootie, would you mind getting me a Pepsi, they're in the fridge." Mrs. DeLisle finished carelessly.

Tootie walked over to the refrigerator to fetch her mom a can of Pepsi. She couldn't believe it. Four years ago Vicky had told her their mom and dad hated her, but she'd never truly beloved it. She never ever noticed before instill now. And she just couldn't believe it.


	3. Day 1:Where Am I?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. 

**Note:** Thank you so much for all the reviews! Oh yeah, I forgot to tell all ya. Happy New Year! Even though that was a while from now. Oh well, just read and review!

**Trapped In Eternal Darkness Day 1: Where Am I?**

Vicky slowly opened her eyes, the baby blue sky blurred above her. She felt the ground below her, which felt like smooth stone. After a few blinks however, it turned out the sky wasn't really a sky at all, but a ceiling painted in the same baby blue as a cloudless day. Vicky groaned softly as she raised herself into a sitting position. Lying on that slab of rock hurt her back.

She looked around at her surroundings, she was in a room and it was a bit dark and dusty. It had a theme of blue, with navy blue curtains, baby blue walls, a blue carpet, etc. It was a strange room, and certainly one Vicky had never been in before.

_Where am I?_ She thought, _and how did I get here?_

Instinctively, Vicky felt the back of her head and found a good portion of it was bruised. She tried to remember what happened that could've gotten her there, but everything was foggy. She couldn't remember.

"Vicky!"

Vicky gasped and turned toward the sound, a big green something stood in the doorway.

"My beloved, you have awoken!" It added, coming towards her on its tentacle legs. It stared at her with its red eyes and fear grew in Vicky. "What is wrong my Vicky? Do you not recognize me?" It asked her, probably noticing the fear and confusion she felt.

Vicky looked it over and for some reason it-he looked familiar. "Who are you?" Vicky breathed.

Disappointment crossed his features, "It is me Mark, you like do not remember?" The alien, now Mark asked.

Vicky looked at Mark with disgust, she may not remember the last thing that happened, but one thing was certain in her mind. Mark kidnapped her.

"Mark?" She asked.

"Yes, my Beloved?" Mark looked ready to serve.

"Where are we? Why do you look so familiar? And why the hec did you kidnap me?"

Mark looked confused. "I did not kidnap you my love. The Earth warrior Timmy Turner gave you to me. It was like six Earth years ago when you sent me a message through the Earthling Cosmo. I took you here, but you were only semi-conscience and you kept going back to sleep. Than Timmy Turner came to get you and stuff. Anyway, this is the dreaded war planet, Yugopatamia of witch I am the warrior prince and future king of."

"What?" Vicky asked. "I don't remember any of that stuff. I never sent no stupid message, and never met anyone named Cosmo before. And who's Timmy Turner?" Vicky stopped, the name sounded familiar on her tongue. Who was he? Vicky couldn't quite remember, but she knew whoever he was, she couldn't wait to get her hands around his throat. Who did he think he was, giving Vicky to someone like she was an object rather than a living, breathing human being?

All of a sudden something clicked in Vicky, "Wait, Yugopotamia is a planet?! We're not on Earth?! We're on another planet?!"

Mark nodded, and Vicky's jaw dropped in shock. She was on another planet! Impossible.

"Oh my gosh." Vicky whispered, putting a hand on her head.

"Well lunch is at Welbvon, I'll see you than." Mark said and exited, but than after a few seconds his face popped back in the doorway. "We'll discuss the wedding plans."

Vicky jerked her head in the direction of the door as Mark again disappeared from view. "Oh my gosh." She repeated. "No way."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vicky forced herself to attend lunch, but only because her baby needed the food. She kept her gaze down on the table the whole and stayed completely silent, hating it when one of the Yugopatamians spoke to her.

"Mark," The king suddenly spoke. "I believe there is something wrong with your woman."

Fire roused in Vicky's chest, the way he said those last two words made her angry. However, before she could speak, Mark did. "What is the matter my beloved Vicky?" He asked. "Is that hamburger you are feasting on upsetting your stomach?"

Suddenly Vicky couldn't take it anymore, "NO!" She shouted, bolting out of her seat. "I'm already married!" She screamed in his face, Mark not responding. Suddenly all the feelings she didn't want shown forced their way out, Vicky's vision blurring as tears began to roll down her cheeks. Immediately she turned and ran, ran all the way to room she didn't want to call hers. There she dropped to the ground and just let herself cry.

"My Beloved why do you cry? Why do you speak of already being married?" Mark asked upon entering the room.

"Because I'm already married!" Vicky shouted as she continued to cry. "I'm married to a man I love on Earth. He's very sweet and cute, unlike you!" And I'm two months pregnant with his kid, see?" She said pointing just below her stomach, but than she immediately regretted it. _The Yugopatamians knowing I'm pregnant can be dangerous. They can use it to their_ _advantage._

However, Mark seemed confused. "Are you like saying there is a little Earth child inside of you?" He asked.

"Duh." Vicky breathed, just as confused.

Slowly Mark reached out one of his many tentacles toward Vicky's stomach, but she slapped it out of the way before he could touch her. Surprisingly to Vicky, Mark smiled in response to the hit.

"You just try and touch me again and see what happens." Vicky threatened. However, Mark didn't seem to be taking it negatively. He still had on his goofy smile; acting as though all Vicky had told him was that the walls of the room were blue.

"Vicky, I know Timmy Turner is like your mate and everything, but he has given you to me. You are no longer married to him." Mark said as if he was reassuring Vicky.

"What are you talking about? I'm not married to whoever Timmy Turner is, I'm married to a man named Chip Skylark."

"What?!" Mark shouted so loud it made Vicky jump. "Has Timmy Turner gone against his promise and given you to another? I knew the little Earth punk could not be trusted, he should be destroyed! But than I still have my Beloved, so I need not bother." Mark finished, smiling at Vicky.

Slowly another tear rolled down Vicky's cheek and immediately Mark reached out his right arm. Gently he wiped the tears from Vicky's eyes, shocking the mother-to-be. She gasped softly, far too surprised by this act of kindness, far too confused by its familiarity to yell at him. Suddenly though, an image of her husband entered her mind and she realized why Mark's motion looked so familiar. "Chip." She whispered softly and bit her trembling lower lip. Tears began to roll down Vicky's cheeks and she turned her face from Mark, placing a hand before her eyes as if to block them from another's sight.

"Vicky?" Mark asked.

"Just go away." Vicky sobbed. "Please just leave me alone."

Out of the corner of her eye she watched Mark leave the room. Slowly Vicky picked herself up and sat herself down on her "bed", not bothering to wipe the tears from her eyes. Already she missed her husband, missed him so much, for she knew the Yugopatamians planned on keeping her there…forever.


	4. Day 2: Discovery

**Disclaimer:** I own nuttin' 

**Note:** Thank you everyone for the reviews, I really appreciate it. Oh and can anyone please read my other FOP fic? Please! O.K. Well read and review!

**Chapter 3  
Day 2: Discovery**

Vicky stood motionless, her miserable gaze to the wet ground as the drops of water softly pounded against the back of her head. The shower water was at an absolute perfect temperature, yet Vicky couldn't be more miserable. And how could she not when she'd been taken from a perfect life? Kidnapped and stolen from her husband Chip and forced to stay on Yugopatamia so she could be wed to Mark.

Sighing, Vicky took a bottle of coconut-scented conditioner and squeezed a bit of it into her palm. She massaged it into her scalp in till it became foamy, than rinsed it out and turned the water off. Vicky than grabbed a light green towel from the towel rack and used it to dry herself off. When finished, she rubbed body lotion all over her and than took a soft green robe that was lined in white and wrapped it around her body.

Exiting the bathroom and entering her room, Vicky moved over to what she assumed was her closet. She opened the double doors and gasped. What seemed like hundreds, maybe thousands of shirts, dresses, pants, skirts, shorts, etc, was hung in front of her. The-soon-to-be-mother stood in awe, it seemed Mark had really been waiting for her.

After some intense searching, Vicky picked out a dark pink tank top that had a v-coller with lacy material on the collar. Also she picked out a tight fitting pair of black jeans that draped over a pair of new black boots.

Vicky combed her wet hair and than took a hair dryer that seemed to appear on her bed and dried it. After she brushed her hair, wondering how come the Yugopatamians had all these human things there.

Still wondering, Vicky opened up the first drawer to the dresser next to her rock bed. In it she found jewelry, and beautiful jewelry at that. The young woman settled on a ruby heart necklace with a thin silver chain, two medium sized hoop earrings, a bracelet with shiny pink and white stones, and many rings.

Vicky gazed into the huge mirror and smiled, she looked lovely. It seemed to her that Mark thought her truly amazing. He must, for he gave her all those wonderful clothes and all that wonderful jewelry. This however, made Vicky even more troubled, for she still couldn't quite remember who Mark was.

"Hmmmm." Vicky mumbled, thinking. _Maybe I can find out, She thought, taking a little look around Mark's room can provide me with all the answers I need._

She gave herself a hopeful smile knowing she'd never completely given up on her old ways. The redhead walked over to the nearest room, in which Mark occupied. Silently, she stood in the doorway and when Mark saw her he immediately dropped what he was doing and rushed right over to her.

"Hey Mark, I dropped the backing to one of my earrings in my closet. Can you find it for me?" Vicky asked.

"Of course my Beloved!" Mark shouted, jumping up and down, than running over to go do what he was commanded.

Vicky broke out into a mischievous smile; things were really starting to look up. She walked over to Mark's dresser, opening the first drawer. It contained several weapons, ranging from simple ray guns to disincarnate rays. Vicky sorted through them in till she found a sleek, almost feminine looking silver ray gun with a deep blue stripe going horizontally across the top. She slipped in into her boot, it may be needed later.

Vicky closed the drawer and opened up the second one. In it was a picture of her. It showed her at sixteen, when she was always angry, and wouldn't wear any shirt that didn't show off her flat stomach. Vicky picked it up, in the picture her hands were fists, anger obvious in her features, with her long red hair tied back into a ponytail. The picture wasn't a really good one, yet Mark kept it.

A lock of red hair lay besides the picture, as did three dried up rose petals and a red bottle of perfume from Victoria's Secret. These things were hers, Vicky knew. When she was sixteen, she remembered searching endlessly for that bottle of perfume. How he got the hair Vicky did not know, but those rose petals were from the rose that she mysteriously received one Valentine's Day. The rose was kept in a green vase next to her mirror although it was already so dried up and fragile.

Vicky placed the picture back in its place and tried to shake off the thought that Mark might be obsessed with her. The young woman opened up the final drawer. In it were several books, most about Yugopatamian history, some of the Royal families, and biographies of famous Yugopatamians. Also there were many Earth magazines, especially those ones that showed how other people decorated their homes, and clothing magazines.

_Maybe that's why the Yugopatamians have so many human things for me. Mark must've jacked these magazines from earth, and had someone make the things in them._ Vicky thought.

Vicky began to search some more through the drawer of books, and finally she found what she was searching for. The book was medium sized, and about half an inch thick. It was colored in an icy blue; "Honored Humans" was written across the top in silver. It had a picture of a sixteen-year-old Vicky who glared at the camera, and next to her picture there was a picture of a little boy with huge rabbit teeth.

Vicky sat upon Mark's rock bed and opened up the blue book. First she read the Table of Contents, it seemed the first half of the book was about Vicky and the second half was about Timmy Turner. The red head decided she could read about the Yugopatamian's point of view on her later, right now she needed to know about Timmy, it might help her.

Vicky than turned to the chapter labeled Timmy Turner, a huge picture on it. She observed it; the little beaver boy was in it. The background was recognizable as the Yugopatamian capital, Timmy standing before the Grand Palace. The young boy looked about ten-years-old, with brown hair, blue eyes, fair skin, huge buckteeth, and a huge white and yellow Crash Nebula jump suit. Vicky stared at the picture, and suddenly it came to her. Timmy Turner was the little boy she used to baby-sit. He gave her to Mark, but how'd he get there? Vicky's pink eyes left the little boy and focused on the two little beings that hovered next to him.

These creatures were the same size as Timmy, yet something in their features suggested they were so much older. They had odd eyes, but it wasn't their color, for the boy had green eyes and the girl had pink ones like her. The oddness was hard to describe in mere words, easier was to point out who possessed them. This was mainly animals, insects, the Yugopatamians, and even- although rarely- a few humans. The two carried little black wands with stars at the tips, this caught Vicky's attention, she'd seen these somewhere before.

Vicky began to read the passage below the picture, it stated:

_Timmy Turner first came to Yugopatamia on Estreuna 64, 2407, to express Earth's anger that Prince Mark Chang had fallen in love with an earth girl by the name of Vicky_.

Vicky gasped, it slowly came back to her. Six years ago, she was baby-sitting Timmy and he and his two best friends- who she hadn't cared to learn the names of- were playing whatever, and were making a lot of noise. She'd gone up to yell at them, told them to clean up, and dragged Mark downstairs.

Mark began to act funny and said he was from Yugopatamia, which Vicky mistakenly believed meant Europe. She thought he was a stupid ten-year-old foreign exchange student dressed in a stupid alien costume. How wrong she was.

Vicky continued reading:

_Two small earthlings accompanied him by the names of Cosmo and Wanda. With their encouragement, Timmy Turner was able to complete all of the Perils Three. Skipping across the dreaded field of flowers, hugging the universes cutest teddy bear, and eating the bar of chocolate. He passed these tests with such ease it is now believed that Earth is indeed a fowl planet._

_The second return of Timmy Turner was on Mark's birthday. For Mark had kidnapped the boy's mate, Vicky, the same Earth girl Mark had first fallen in love with. The two competed in a Death Combat, ending with Timmy Turner as the victor. His two accompanies, Cosmo and Wanda helping him with their ability to morph into any shape and to teleport things between Earth and Yugopatamia._

_The third and so far final time Timmy Turner came to Yugopatamia was on Celestar 1, 2407, when the special surprise inside called the Gigglepies invaded Yugopatamia. Prince Mark Chang went to call Timmy Turner- who's now known as the Greatest Warrior in the Universe- to help Yugopatamia stop the Gigglepies. Timmy Turner came, defeated the Gigglepies and was awarded with a medal and the undying gratitude of the Royal Family._

_And Timmy Turner had been kind enough to grant Mark a gracious gift. On Prince Mark's birthday (Timmy Turner's second return), Timmy Turner promised him his mate, Vicky, the second he became sixteen-years-old. Therefore, on Mouna 25, 2413, Mark will return to Earth for Vicky, who will than become the first human queen of Yugopatamia._

Vicky put the book down, the words jumbled in her mind. Timmy had given her to Mark. Probably for revenge, but than why'd he tell Mark he could have her six years later? And Vicky couldn't remember coming to Yugopatamia six years before; she could've sworn this was the first time she'd come here. And the mate thing was completely gross. Vicky was sixteen and Timmy ten at the time, which was just plain sick.

Than Vicky remembered the two unfamiliar creatures, Cosmo and Wanda. Vicky figured they must be the two little people in the picture. The passage stated that they could morph into any shape, teleport things, and according to the picture they could fly. Suddenly it hit Vicky, Timmy Turner had fairy godparents.

Vicky's mouth dropped, it was so obvious, how could she not have seen it before? When she used to baby-sit him she remembered all kinds of strange things happening. Things she couldn't explain, things that seemed almost…magical.

I _guess my fifth grade teacher Mr. Crocker wasn't as crazy as I thought. He was right. Fairy godparents are real._ Vicky thought, and tossed the book back into Mark's drawer. She picked up another book, and began reading it. She'd need to know more if she was ever going to find a way out of marrying Mark.


	5. Day 3: Luna

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Fairly Odd Parents. 

**Note:** Hey peoples, just so you know I created this story before I wrote "Underneath My Smile", and I wrote "UMS" a while ago. So that was before I knew that teenagers could have fairies, so uh Timmy doesn't have Cosmo and Wanda.

Oh and I also wanna say this. This may be the last chapter for a while. After this I don't think I'll be updating for a while. Sorry. Oh well read and review. And sorry this chapter's so short!

**Chapter 4  
Day 3: Luna**

_Over many millennia's, the members of Fairy World and the Earth have crossed paths many, many times. This has caused the occasional mixing of fairy and human blood, and has created many human/fairy hybrids all over both worlds._

_Normally, fairies were created to live almost eternally, having the ability to have only one child per millennia. Humans on the other hand, are able to live up to about a century, and the ability to give birth at least twice a year, and have many children at one time. Soon this intermixing has caused some fairies to get the human gene that allows them to have children to have more recently and in more quantities than was ever meant to be._

_This has now overpopulated Fairy World to an extreme, and it's passed the very population of Earth itself. Because of this, there are more fairies wanting the job of fairy godparent, and so now it is now written I Da Rules that fairy godparents are not only to be assigned to miserable kids, but to miserable teenagers as well._

"Luna!" Tootie called once she reached her room. "Luna where are you?"

Just than, a cat with strange dark blue fur and the same color eyes walked out from underneath the girl's bed in response to the call.

"Jou know, I was asleep." The cat said voice filled with an obvious Spanish accent.

"Luna!" Tootie shouted, irritated.

Suddenly, smoke became of the strange cat and when it cleared, a small fairy was in its place. The fairy had light brown with eyes the color of the night sky, and wavy hair that went down past her waist, and matched the blue of her eyes. To the right of her nose there was a noticeable beauty mark, and she had big lips just like most Mexicans. She wore pink lipstick, and eye shadow that almost matched the color of her skin and glittered so you could see it. Her clothes were a snow-white off-the-shoulder shirt, black jeans, and black boots to match. Silver hoop earrings hung from her ears, a silver bracelet seemed to imitate a snake on her left arm, and a silver necklace with a charm of a crescent moon hung from her neck. She held a little black wand with a star at the top in her hand, and upon her head sat a little golden crown.

Luna sighed, "What ez it Tootie?" She asked.

"I wish Vicky was back." Tootie wished hopefully.

Luna's wand glowed brightly, but suddenly it went dead.

"What's wrong?" Tootie asked, worry filing her.

"Estupido wand." Luna said under her breath as she hit her wand against her hand. "I do not know, it won't work. The wish must've violated something in el rules."

"Which rule could that be?"

"Hmmm." Luna began looking through the purple book labeled El Rules. "I dose not make any since. I do not think we violated any rules with that wish. Unless," Luna looked down, seemingly thinking, "whoever took jour hermana eze in love with 'er. An' El Rules say I can not interfere with true love."

"Well that's a stupid rule." Tootie said, close to tears. "Well than I wish I knew where Vicky was."

"I can't do that Tootie." Luna explained, flying over to Tootie. "Vicky ez missing, nobody knows where she ez."

Tootie sighed heavily and closed her eyes. "This is hopeless." She muttered underneath her breath. Misery filled her as she walked out of the room.


	6. Day 13: The Revenge

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Fairly Oddparents 

**Note:** Sorry for the long wait. Thanks everyone for all the reviews. Oh and did anyone get the part in the third chapter when Vicky saw a picture of Cosmo and Wanda? When she'd looked at their eyes and thought they were odd? What I was referring to was the fact that Cosmo and Wanda have pupils in their eyes. If you haven't noticed, on FOP all the fairies 'cept Jorgen, the Yugopatamians, the animals, and a few humans (like Veronica for example) have pupils in their eyes. Most of the humans have pupil-less eyes. Just thought I'd say that, well read and review! Oh and Timmy, Chester, A.J., and Chip will be in the next chapter!

**Trapped In Eternal Darkness  
Day 14: The Revenge**

_10 days later…_

Vicky sat on her hard bed, with her back against the wall. She lightly pressed her legs to her stomach and wrapped her arms around her knees. Tears rolled down her soft cheeks and she placed her head atop her knees.

_Why?_ She thought, _Why'd this have to happen to me? Why can't I have a good life, why not?_

Vicky sighed heavily, it seemed like she'd been on Yugopatamia for centuries. She was sure her birthday had already gone by, that she'd spent it in misery. The day she'd raided Mark's room proved pointless. She'd found nothing that could get her out of marring Mark. She now knew who exactly Mark and Timmy were, but what did it matter? She'd also discovered that Mark owned her, and once they married, she was his forever. Vicky'd read a bit about Yugopatamian culture and it was just about the opposite of human culture. She'd never adjust.

"Vicky you seem troubled, what is it?" Mark's voice came from the doorway

Vicky glared at Mark, but it didn't seem to affect him any negative way. The alien prince came in the room a little more, but Vicky stopped him with her voice. "Get out of here." She hissed. Mark didn't move. "I said get out of here!" Vicky shouted.

"But Vicky-" Mark was interrupted by the sound of glass crashing just above his head.

"Go!" Vicky yelled and Mark did. Her hands were clenched into fists, the very sight of her captor filled her with rage. Slowly she unclenched her fists and took in deep breaths, trying to calm herself. She didn't want to miscarry.

It was hard for her not to become angry at the sight of Mark though. She hated him for what he did to her. She hated him and would show him just that on a daily basis. But since Mark was a Yugopatamian he actually liked the cruelty she showed him. From her research, Vicky discovered that if she wanted Mark to suffer she'd have to be nice to him. However, Vicky'd rather die than be nice to Mark, even if he was so sweet. So she'd usually just sit in the room Mark gave her and think about how she hated him.

Vicky placed her chin on her knees and sighed. _Why'd they have to get on their stupid ships and come to Earth to get me?_ Suddenly Vicky realized what she thought. Their ships, that was it! She could trick Mark into showing her how to drive one and later she'd steal it and drive it back to Earth.

"Don't worry." She whispered, rubbing her stomach, "We're going home." -

Vicky slowly sipped the soup she'd requested trying to think of how she would get Mark to show her space ships without making him suspicious.

"So how's it been Mark and Vicky?" The King asked.

"Oh it's been fine." Vicky answered in a sweet voice.

"Totally. It has been like so awesome that I cannot wait in till the marriage. And I'm sure that my Beloved Vicky feels the same." Mark replied, placing his tentacle upon Vicky's shoulder.

Vicky wanted to slap Mark's tentacle off her, but stopped herself. "Hey Mark." She said twirling a bit of her hair on her right index finger. "Can I have a tour of the castle and Yugopatamian capital? If I am to be Queen of this place I'm going to need to know my way around, right?"

"Of course my Beloved!" Mark answered. "Right after lunch." -

"This is the dungeon where all the prisoners are kept, starved, and tortured." Mark explained as they passed through it. Vicky couldn't help but look at the prisoners, becoming lost in their hypnotic stares that cried of hunger and insanity. They reached for her, tried to grab her with their hands, claws, and tentacles, yearning to be free.

Vicky hugged herself softly while slowly walking behind Mark, than suddenly something slimy brushed Vicky's shoulder causing panic to surge through her. She yelped, jumping to the side, her back up against the cell door of one of the prisons. Suddenly, Vicky felt them grab her, the claws and tentacles reaching out of the bars, grabbing her arms, legs, brushing against her face and neck.

Vicky screamed and tried to break free, shaking them off of her. She backed up, in her panicked state and ended up with her back to the opposite cell door. The arms reached out again, grabbing her, touching her. Vicky screamed and ran, smacking right into Mark.

She got up and rubbed the back of her head, looking down at a confused Mark.

"What is wrong my Vicky?" He asked.

Her pink eyes went to the ground in embarrassment, "Nothing." She replied.

Mark shrugged and turned, continuing to walk forward. Vicky followed as they exited the dungeon and entered a new room.

"This," Mark explained, "is the Grand Yugopatamian Library!" He stretched out his tentacles, emphasizing his words. Mark led Vicky through the rows of books. "There are over a million books in this very room." Mark commented, looking back as if to see Vicky's reaction.

"Wow." She replied, obviously uninterested.

Mark seemed to see this and continued the tour. He led her through the Throne room, kitchen, torture chamber, etc. Finally -after about three hours- Mark and Vicky reached the Yugopatamian Internal Airport. It was huge, filled with many types of aircraft. It was also extremely busy; many ships went in and out of space. Vicky marveled at it, it was wonderful. She turned around and faced Mark, it was now or never.

"Do you think you can teach me to drive one Mark?" She asked.

"Anything for you Vicky." Mark said, his voice all dreamy. He grabbed Vicky's arm and led her over to a ship. "This," He began, "is one of the greatest Yugopatamian aircraft's, Revenge."

Vicky looked down at it; it was about the size of a room, big enough for one person. 'Revenge' was written in navy blue next to its wing, the entire craft colored in an icy blue.

"Its wonderful Mark."

"You don't like it?" Mark asked looking disappointed.

"I mean it simply dreadful Mark." Vicky smiled, tracing the letters in 'Revenge' with her finger. "Simply dreadful."


	7. Day 14: Back In Dimmsdale

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Fairly Oddparents 

**Note:** Sorry for the wait, get used to it though. I know I wasn't very imaginative with 16-year-old Timmy, but Chester and A.J. are a little better. Oh, and I thought Chip was too perfect and unrealistic in the show so I changed him a bit too. An' in Vicky's dream everything means something, see if you can figure out what it means.

Well thank you Amanda/Artiste for your review. Cuz she was the only one to review my last chapter. I'm guessing that's cuz you guys didn't really like the last chapter. If this is true than I want you guys to tell me that. I don't want to go on thinking I'm writing a good story when really it's boring and stupid. I want you people to tell me if you like my stories or not, and I want you to tell me why, so I can improve my writing. I want you people to be very honest with me, and I really want some constructive criticism! Well read and review!

**Trapped In Eternal Darkness  
****Day 14: Back In Dimmsdale**

The sun shone brightly and warmly over Dimmsdale, just perfect for a summer afternoon. The sky was completely cloudless and an amazing soft shade of blue. A soft breeze blew occasionally, only adding to the beauty of that wonderful Saturday.

A sixteen-year-old Timmy Turner walked out of the front door of his home and into the world. Not much had changed about the boy over the past six years, except he was much taller. Besides that only his clothes had changed. He'd decided to wear the "cool clothes" (white shirt, red sweater, blue jeans, black belt, white shoes with blue stripes, a pinky ring, cool digital watch, and a pair of dark shades), but only because he liked them, not because he wanted to be popular. Timmy had not wanted to do anything about his teeth and his little pink hat still sat upon his head for a promise he made to someone he couldn't quite remember.

The boy took in a deep breath and began to walk; he was heading over to his friend Chester McBadbat's house. It was pretty untidy and a sad sight to see, but he'd promised to help Chester collect bottles and recycle them so he could earn enough money for a tattoo.

However, on his way, Timmy caught sight of Chip Skylark, his friend and favorite singer. Smiling, he walked over, but than became confused as he saw Chip handing out papers.

"Hey Chip, watcha doin'?" Timmy asked.

"Have you seen her little dude?" Chip asked frantically, shoving a piece of paper into the boy's hands. Timmy took a look at it; there was a picture of a pretty girl with shoulder-length red hair and rose-colored eyes. She looked familiar to him, but who she was exactly, Timmy did not know.

"Hey Chip, who's this?" He asked, pointing to the picture.

Chip looked at Timmy with the same frantic face he had on before, "Can't you read! It's Vicky, my wife! Don't you watch TV, she's gone missing!"

Timmy shook his head, "Nope, I've been grounded for a while."

"Well don't you read the newspaper?"

Timmy raised an eyebrow, "The newspaper? Seriously?" He took another look at the picture and suddenly it came to him. "Wait, you married her? Vicky! The evil baby-sitter, Icky Vicky!"

"Hey, she's not like that anymore!" Chip shouted, defending his wife. "Vicky's become much more kinder, and considerate."

"Yeah sure, whatever." Timmy replied sarcastically, rolling his blue eyes.

"Hey, hey, don't you talk about my wife like that. I love her to death and I want to find her. And to top it all off, she's pregnant with my kid too." Chip finished, anger obvious in his features.

"Hey I didn't know it was like that man." Timmy said, putting his hands out before him in defense. "I'm sorry. So like when did Vicky disappear?" Timmy asked.

"Well," Chip's sky blue eyes went to the ground, "It's been two weeks, two whole weeks." Chip closed his eyes, and let his head hang. He looked so broken up, so down, Timmy felt sorry for him. He placed his hand on the singer's shoulder, a reassuring gesture.

"Hey its gonna be all right man. I'll help you find Vicky and I promise you we will find her." Chip looked up and Timmy gave him his buck-toothed smile.

"Thanks little guy." He said, returning the smile, and rustling Timmy's hair.

"All right let's get started." Timmy said, eager to play 'detective'.

"How?" Chip asked.

"Simple." Said Timmy. "Take me to the scene of the crime!" He shouted, but than remembered his promise. "But first we gotta go to my friend's house."

"You're friend lives here?" Chip asked.

"Yup." Timmy answered, slightly surprised that Chip looked at the "Happy Trails" sign with such disgust. "His dad's Bucky McBadbat."

Chip let out a huge sigh, causing Timmy to raise an eyebrow, "Whatever happened to being humble, huh Chip?"

The dark-haired singer shrugged his shoulders, "I started getting paid."

"Well swallow your pride, we're here." Timmy knocked upon the beat up door, and after a few seconds the door opened, a sixteen-year-old A.J. Gray standing in the doorway.

Unlike Timmy, A.J. had changed a lot since elementary school. Instead of his sweater vest and pants, he now wore a white and purple Kobe Bryant Lakers jersey with light blue baggy jeans. A white and black Nike hat -that he wore backwards- sat upon his head, a pair of G-unit tennie shoes on his feet, an expensive watch around his wrist, and a long silver chain hung round his neck. A.J. now loved basketball and rap, and constantly talked with slang. However, he still cared for knowledge and had some of the best grades in Dimmsdale High, but he also got noticed by the popular kids, Trixie Tang constantly asking him for his number.

"Dang man, 'bout time ya got here." A.J. said and they did a little "handshake" in greeting. "Chester's been torturing me in there, he's trying to get me to eat his nasty food. An' its sad cuz it's his dad that got him all twisted like that."

"Yeah I know." Timmy answered, entering the house. "Hey A.J. look who I got with me."

"Oh man that's Chip Skylark!" A.J. exclaimed, extending his hand toward the singer. They shook hands, A.J. still looking shocked. "Pleasure to meet ya Chip."

"Thanks." Chip replied.

"Hey Chester!" A.J. called.

"What!" A voice Timmy recognized as his friend Chester's came from another room in the trailer.

"Get the hec over here, its Chip Skylark!"

"Foreal!" Chester shouted, looking out of the doorway that led to his room.

A good amount of things had changed about Chester since he and his friends were ten years old. However, the amount of money he and his dad had wasn't one of those things, so Chester still had second class belongings. Like hi clothing which was a black jacket and white t-shirt he'd bought from a thrift store, a pair of dark blue jeans that were originally his dad's so they were pretty big, and a pair of white tennie shoes he'd gotten from a Payless shoe store. Chester had come to like many different genres of music including rap and punk rock, and had become interested in drawing and had begun creating his own comics. Also, he allowed A.J. to tutor him and now got average grades in school, got his braces removed, and finally Chester had developed a liking for jewelry. Now proudly wearing the cross necklace he'd so long saved up his recycling money for, the two small hoop earrings that hung from his ears, a sixteenth birthday present from A.J., and three golden rings that mysteriously seemed to appear on his fingers.

"Oh my gosh, can I have your autograph?" Chester asked handing the raven-haired singer a small book and pen.

"All right," Chip answered, "what's your name?"

"Chester."

"O.K. here you go." Chip finished, handing the book back to Chester.

"Hey guys, c'mon we gotta focus. We've got our first job." Timmy said, breaking everyone from their thoughts.

"And what's that?" A.J. asked.

"We gotta help Chip find out who took his wife Vicky."

"So what're we waiting for, let's go!" Chester yelled, eagerly.

"Yeah, let's." Chip said in a tone that suggested his was eager to get out the trailer park.

He than led them over his shiny red convertible car. Chester's green eyes widened when he saw it, and he quickly ran to it and hopped over the door and landed right in the driver's seat.

"Hey, I was going to drive." Chip whined pushing the button on his keys that automatically opened the doors of the car.

"Aw, c'mon man let me drive." Chester begged.

"Do you even have a driver's license?" Chip asked.

"Uh huh." Chester nodded, taking the card out of his pant's pocket. "See Chester McBadbat."

"Yeah, its all right Chip." Timmy said, backing his friend. "Chester's one hec of a driver. You should see him race A.J.'s car."

"And he's the only one I trust with it too." A.J. added.

"Well I guess so." Chip said, and took a seat in the front, A.J. and Timmy getting in the back.

"Hey Timmy gimmie your glasses." Chester commanded, facing the boy.

"Why?" Timmy asked, not really wanting to give them up.

"I wanna look cool."

Timmy shrugged his shoulders, giving his friend his sunglasses, "Whatever."

Than the sounds of a starting engine rung in the air, the car slowly backing up, and than being sent forward. Chester than began to fiddle with the radio dial, and soon the sounds of a violin came from the radio.

"Oh no, please change it." Chip groaned.

"Why you don't like this song?" Timmy asked, curious.

"I like it, but it reminds me of Vicky."

"Oh." Timmy nodded to show he understood.

"Overnight Celebrity, hmm makes since." A.J. said so only Timmy could hear.

"O.K." Chester replied and soon the song "Yeah" by Usher replaced "Overnight Celebrity" by Twista.

Soon "Yeah" was replaced by "Thugs Get Lonely Too" by Tupac, and soon that with "Candy Shop" by 50 Cent, till they reached "Chip's Pad".

The four boys exited the car and took a look at the house. Chester took off Timmy's glasses, "Dang, " He said, "and I thought A.J.'s house was big."

Timmy went over, taking his shades back from Chester, and placing them back on his nose. He looked Chip's house over; it was amazing.

"C'mon in you guys, I'll take you to the baby's room." Chip said, his voice sounding very disheartening.

Timmy and A.J. exchanged glances, and followed Chip inside. As soon as all three boys were inside, their mouths fell open in shock.

"Wow." Timmy whispered, tipping his glasses so he could see better. The sight was amazing. There was a TV that was at least one and a half meters high in the living room, many rare potted plants all over the place. There were pictures of Vicky, Chip, and many other people framed in solid gold and silver hanging on the walls. And there was a phone created in Chip's image beside the priceless couch.

Timmy instantly forgot what he was doing and he began to explore. Chip's house was simply amazing. He began to walk down a hall he'd previously seen A.J. walk down. The boy's wandering eyes caught sight glimpse of a framed magazine cover, the cover of the magazine that Vicky always used to read "Teen Scene" with a picture of Chip Skylark at sixteen. Another framed "People" magazine hung not far from, a picture of Chip in a black tuxedo holding Vicky around the waist whilst she wore a fluffy white wedding dress. She had her thin gloved arms around his neck as their lips were locked together. The headline stated, "One Dissin', Now Kissin': Chip Skylark and the Girl He Dubbed "Icky Vicky" Are Married".

A smile slowly crept onto Timmy's face. "Overnight Celebrity indeed." He whispered softly.

The rest of the hall was covered with more magazine covers, showing images of Chip and/or Vicky, telling the news of their lives. Like when the media finally found out Vicky and Chip were a couple, when he proposed to her, when Vicky got pregnant, and so on.

"'Sup Timmy?" A voice suddenly came from behind the boy.

"Man don't sneak up on me like that Chester!" Timmy shouted at his blonde red-streak haired friend.

"Sorry, so what'dja find out?"

"Nothin' just that I know why that girl in that one commercial looked so familiar."

"Why than?"

"Its Vicky. She's starring in the movie "Angel". The only reason she looked different is cuz she curled her hair." Timmy explained.

"Wow, so Vicky's an actor now?"

"Actress. And yeah, I think she'd be good at it too. Vicky's a frieckin' good liar."

"Yeah, and Chip wants us to look for clues in the baby's room."

"Oh yeah." Timmy remembered.

He than followed Chester, who led him to the baby's room. Timmy looked around, surprised at its lack of size. Yet, it seemed that that was all the space that was needed, for the room didn't seem at all crowded, it seemed perfect.

The room was painted in a simple white color, and there was a one-person bed in the left corner from the door. The covers made of red silk, the pillows were a red silky one, a white covered one, and a medium sized pink heart pillow. It stood against a window and beside the bed was a small nightstand with frilly pink lamp. A few inches in front of the bed was a crib, empty of all but a mattress and a sheet. On the wall opposite to the bed was the closet and bathroom, and the one with the door had only a white dresser with a mirror. The carpet was colored dark beige, and an open suitcase sat atop the bed.

"This is defiantly a clue." A.J. said, looking at the suitcase. "Vicky musta been packin' or somin' an' she was takin for she could even finish. See there's some unpacked clothes right here." A.J. pointed to an unfolded red shirt and pair of socks that lay untouched next to the open suitcase. "But seein as there's no glass on the floor, it seems no one broke in, they broke out."

"So what dose that mean?" Chester asked, his green eyes moving between A.J. and Timmy.

"The rumors are probably true." A.J. stated gravely.

"What rumors?" Timmy asked, oblivious to any of this, for his grounding put him behind on all the celebrity news.

"That the kid Vicky's pregnant with ain't Chip's, so she took off."

"You think she'd do somin' like that?" Chester asked.

"We're talking about Vicky here." Timmy said matter-of-factly. "Though it's weird that she'd take off. I mean you'd think she'd just stay and lie to Chip."

"Not exactly. Vicky's life ain't private no more. When her baby's born it'll be all over the news, and if it ain't Chip's, sooner or later, someone's gonna figure it out."

"But than what if someone's just trying to make it look like that?" Chester suddenly spoke. "I mean, what if some dude kidnapped her, but was smart enough to make it look like she ran away?"

Timmy and A.J. exchanged glances. "Wow, those tutoring lessons are really paying off."

"And there's only one way to find out." Chester said smiling mischievously.

"How's that?" Timmy asked.

Chester walked over to Vicky's nightstand and opened the first drawer, searching through it a bit. "Aha!" He said turning. "May I present to you, Vicky's diary!" Chester stood with the little green book in his hand, showing off his perfect white teeth in another mischief smile.

Timmy broke out into a huge grin, and turning to A.J, saw that he had too. They rushed over next to Chester and listened as he began to read.

"July 6th. Dear Diary, Last night I had the strangest dream. I dreamt I was in this dark place and there was nothing but black all around me. There was this little girl with long black hair and pink eyes, and I was holding her in my arms. I don't know who she was, but I remember I was trying to protect her. I kept telling her that everything was going to be all right, and that I'd take her home soon. I began to walk, though I couldn't see anything, and I saw my Tootie, and Bucky McBadbat's son. They had their backs to me, and they were building a brick wall around something I can't remember. I tried calling to them, but I couldn't speak, and they just kept on building. I started to walk over, but than this monster came and took the little girl from me. She starting screaming and crying, reaching for me. Suddenly Chip appeared out of the darkness, his eyes all red like he'd been crying. He slowly moved his head from side to side, his blue eyes scanning his surroundings. He called out, saying, " Vicky? Vicky. Vicky, where are you?" I tried to tell him about the little girl, but I still couldn't speak. Suddenly, I felt a hand upon my throat, yet there was nothing there. I couldn't breath, and it felt so real. I looked over to where the monster and the little girl were, and saw that he was strangling the little girl. Chip began screaming my name over and over again, Tootie and the McBadbat kid shouting, "I wish, I wish." Suddenly, the invisible hand was gone and I was in a wedding dress, the little girl in front of me. Than Chip and this other monster came, they each grabbed one of my hands and began to pull in opposite directions shouting the word 'mine'. The girl began screaming and I woke up. What dose it mean?" Chester finished, slowly picking up his head. The three friends exchanged glances, slowly recovering from the story. "Well I don't know about you two, but that really creeped me out."

"You ain't alone man." Timmy heard A.J, say.

Timmy put his head down and began to think. A blurry image appeared in his mind, he knew who this was, he knew he did. However, a name wouldn't come up. Timmy knew who it was, he just couldn't remember.

"I know who did it."


	8. Days 15 and 16:Plans

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. 

**Note:** Finally chapter 7! Thank you all so much for the reviews! And a big thanks to Death's Soulmate for the constructive criticism. Finally, some one who I know is telling me the truth! And Death's Soul mate, yes Timmy's clothes are a lot like his imaginary friend's clothing, however when I wrote that chapter I did not copy Gary's clothes. If you do recall, in an early episode, the one "A Wish Too Far" I think it was called, Timmy wished he was popular and that was what Cosmo and Wanda dressed him up in. I'm guessing that when the episode with Gary was created, they decided to dress him up the way they dressed Timmy when he wished for "cool clothes". I also find it funny how you find the new A.J. humorous. My intentions were to make him "cool". And I do agree with you that this is not my best work, I do and will probably always believe that "Angel Wings" is my best story (its an Ed, Edd, n Eddy fic so you probably wouldn't want to read it). Well, read and review! And in this chapter, you find out why I named the story what I did. And well this chapter isn't really that good, just so you know.

**Trapped In Eternal Darkness  
Chapter 7  
Days 15 & 16- Plans**

Tootie stood before her mirror, slowly brushing her long, black hair. Images of her sister, of what could be happening to her, entered her mind. Immediately, a sick feeling filled Tootie's stomach and she took a seat to keep from the possibility of throwing up. She wished she knew where her older sister was, wished she knew who took her. Tootie knew all the answers laid deep in Timmy's mind, but he couldn't completely remember his past.

"Luna?" Tootie asked the wind, her fairy godmother appearing by her side.

"Jes Tootie?" Luna asked.

"I wish Timmy could fully remember his past." Tootie wished.

Luna smiled, raising her wand as it began to glow. But than the glow in her wand faded, no magic happening.

"What's wrong now?" Tootie asked, slightly annoyed. However, before Luna could answer, there was a huge poof, Jorgen Von Strangle now standing before the two.

"I can not allow you to make that wish." He explained in his thundering voice. "The puny human Timmy Turner had fairy godparents when he was a child and he is not allowed to remember them. That is the rules."

"But please," Tootie begged, standing before the toughest fairy in the universe, "my sister's missing, and the only way we can find her is if Timmy fully remembers what happened six years ago."

However, Jorgen seemed unaffected by her story, "I still can not allow you to restore the memories of Timmy Turner. It is important that you puny humans who don't have fairies, not know they exist!"

"Pero, what if we speak to his past feddy godpadents? Would that be o.k.?" Luna asked, flying in front of Tootie.

A few seconds of silence passed, Jorgen seemingly thinking. "Very well." He finally answered. "But you must first speak with their godchild." And with that he vanished, another appearing in his place. It was a teenage boy with blonde, red-streaked hair, green eyes, freckles, and golden earrings. It was Timmy's friend, Chester.

"Wow, what happened?" He asked, looking around the room. "How the hec did I get here?"

"Ch-es-ter?" Tootie asked slowly, having just remembered his name.

Suddenly he turned to look at her, "Tootie?" He asked, confusion in his voice. "What am I doing here?" He whispered, not looking at her.

"Chester, I need to talk to you and your fairy godparents." Tootie said after recovering from confusion and surprise.

That sent Chester into a panic, "Fairy godparents! What fairy godparents! I don't have any fairy godparents!"

"Hey Chester chill out." Tootie said, putting her hands upon his shoulders. "Its okay, I have a fairy godparent too."

"What?" Chester asked.

"Over here." Luna said, Chester jerking his head toward her voice.

"Oh." He breathed, Tootie taking her hands off his shoulders. Chester turned back to Tootie. "Whadaya want Cosmo and Wanda for?" He asked.

"Its about Timmy…and Vicky." Tootie answered, figuring Cosmo and Wanda were his fairies.

"Timmy?" Chester asked. "And Vicky?" Tootie nodded, and he shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, Cosmo! Wanda!"

Suddenly the familiar pink and green fairies appeared in response to their godchild's call. "What is it Chester?" Cosmo asked and than turned his head, his gaze falling on the sixteen-year-old girl in the room. Suddenly his green eyes widened and he gave a little scream as he quickly flew behind Chester.

"Hey its okay Cosmo." Chester said reassuringly, turning to the frightened fairy. "Her name's Tootie, she has a fairy too. She just wants to talk to you and Wanda."

"O.K.!" Cosmo shouted, a smile appearing on his face.

"Well what is it?" The pink fairy, Wanda asked Tootie.

However, the girl hesitated, looking hard at the two fairies. There was something very familiar about them. "Well c'mon and sit down all of you and I'll tell you." She said, shaking off the feeling. Chester, Cosmo, and Wanda all did as they were told and Tootie began to explain, " Well, my older sister Vicky, she's gone missing. She's been kidnapped, I guess. It's been two weeks, and no one can find her, anywhere. However, Timmy thinks he knows who might have Vicky, but he really can't remember that person. So that's where you two come in." Tootie pointed to Chester's two fairy godparents. "I need you two to tell me who in Timmy's past wanted Vicky real bad, someone who you'd suspect kidnapped my sister." Tootie finished, hopefully looking up at Cosmo and Wanda. She really hoped they could provide her with an answer so her sister could be found and they could both be happy again. She really missed her sister; really cared about her, especially since the day Vicky saved her life and decided to change her horrid ways.

"I think I know who did it." Wanda spoke, breaking the deafening silence. Immediately Tootie snapped back into reality and turned her full attention on Wanda. "You might not believe me though." She added.

"C'mon Wanda," Chester said, as if to motivate her, "we've already experienced so many unbelievable things there's no way we wouldn't believe you now."

Wanda smiled, "All right sweetie. His name's Mark and he's a warrior prince from-"

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Cosmo shouted, raising his hand. "I know this one. It's Mark from Yugopatamia!"

"Yougomanatiya?" Chester asked. "What the hec is that?"

"Yugopatamia." Cosmo corrected. "It's a planet a million, million miles away from Earth."

"Que?" Luna asked. "Mark es un extratereste?"

"Huh?" Cosmo and Chester asked in unison.

"She said 'what? Mark is an alien?'" Tootie translated." And I must ask the same thing, cuz I remember Vicky telling me about a guy named Mark once. But she told me he was a European foreign exchange student dressed in a stupid alien costume."

"Well as-a-matter-of-fact, Mark is an alien. An alien prince who'd fallen in love with Vicky six years ago. And ever since than, he'd been trying to take Vicky to keep for himself. He's quit for the longest time, but now I guess he's tried again and has finally become successful." Wanda explained, looking at Tootie with apologetic eyes.

"That is loco." Luna almost whispered.

"But how can that be?" Tootie asked, unable to believe what she was hearing. "Aliens don't exist."

"Yeah they do." Chester defended. "Haven't you seen the movies?"

"Chester those are just movies, they aren't real."

"Sure that's just what they want you to think." Chester said, crossing his arms.

"Actually Tootie, aliens do exist. The government just keeps it a secret from you." Wanda explained matter-of-factly. Tootie just stared up at Wanda, unable to believe the truth. "I mean, why else do you think no one can find her?" Wanda said, flying over besides Tootie.

"No way." Tootie whispered, feeling helpless. "Luna, I wish Mark didn't love Vicky anymore so he'll give her back."

"Tootie I awreaty toll jou, El Rules say I can not interfere with true love."

"Than I wi-"

"Its useless." Wanda interrupted. "No matter what you do you can't get Vicky back."

"Por que?" Luna asked suspiciously.

"Yeah why?" Tootie asked.

"Because," Wanda explained miserably, "six years ago, Timmy Turner gave her to Mark."

"But Timmy doesn't own Vicky, he can't do that!" Tootie shouted, shocked that her childhood obsession would do such a thing.

"But the Yugopatamians classified them as mates and on Yugopatamian, the males own their mates. So technically on Yugopatamia Timmy did own Vicky and therefore had the right to give her away. And now that he gave her to Mark, on Yugopatamia she legally belongs to him. So if we "rescue" her it would be just like we stole some of his property and as fairy godparents we aren't allowed to let you do things like that." Wanda finished, pink eyes to the ground.

Tootie's mouth fell open and she was rendered speechless. She couldn't believe this, couldn't believe Timmy gave Vicky to Mark. Couldn't believe the Yugopatamian males were allowed ownership of their mates, couldn't believe so many things.

"But there has to be someway." Chester almost whispered.

"Only if Mark doesn't love Vicky anymore." Cosmo said.

"Yes, unless they already married," Wanda added, "because on Yugopatamia-"

"There's no such thing as divorce!" Cosmo explained in a tone that suggested he wasn't really "with" the mood.

"So what can we do?" Chester asked, the hope gone from his eyes.

"Wait and pray." Wanda answered. "And don't lose faith."

* * *

Rain pattered against the window, and slowly ran down onto the rich Yugopatamian soil. The sky, like Vicky's heart, was dark as always. It never did change. Ever.

Vicky sighed heavily, watching the rain fall. It was a most depressing sight, but than so was everything else on that miserable planet. So Vicky just watched it fall, the same way she always did. But this time she did not cry. There was no point.

Hours seemed to pass before Vicky finally tore her eyes from the window. It would rain all day and all night, even though on this planet there was no such thing as day or night. She walked over to her bed and laid down, wishing it could be soft, for she was so tired. Her muscles yearned for the warmth and softness of a mattress bed, a fluffy pillow, and big, warm blanket. Her body ached for the comfort of a good night's sleep, right next to her husband. For his kiss. For the happiness she had gained after so many years of misery. To have it all again, at least one more time.

Vicky sighed heavily. There was only a day left before the royal wedding, and it was Yugopatamian culture that no one was allowed to leave the planet. The airport was shut down and locked up, and she was no good at hacking into computers. That was Tootie's talent.

"There has to be some way though." She mumbled, looking to the ceiling. For several minutes she laid there, in complete silence, thinking. Soon she gave in and walked over to her closet, to get dressed. Slowly she walked through the closet and picked out a black halter-top that's bottom and top were lined in white. Also there was a cute little flower in upper left side of the shirt. She also picked white hip-hugging jeans, and black shoes.

After dressing, Vicky looked around at the clothes and an idea came into her mind. She took a few articles of clothing down and bunched them all together and laid her head down on it.

Slowly Vicky closed her eyes, this was the most comfortable she'd been since coming to Yugopatamia.

_Darkness surrounded Vicky, and a little girl with waist length black hair and pink eyes stood silently before her. Vicky picked the girl up and gently stroked her hair. "We're_ _almost there." She whispered._

_Vicky began to walk into the darkness with the little girl who did_ _not speak. Suddenly two huge green tentacles came from behind Vicky and snatched the little girl from her arms. Vicky turned suddenly and_ gasped, it was a _Yugopatamian._

_"No!" Vicky shouted and ran over to the two._

_The Yugopatamian slowly took out a gun and pointed it at the little girl's head._

"Vicky! Vicky!" A familiar voice called out, waking Vicky instantly. She screamed when she saw a blurry figure hovering over her, but than she noticed it was only Mark. "Its just me Vicky." He said almost reassuringly. "Are you like okay?" He asked. "You were shaking."

Vicky placed her fingers on her neck. Her heart was beating rapidly. "Yeah I'm all right Mark. What the hec are you doing in here any way?" She asked harshly.

"Searching for you my Beloved. You like missed breakfast and everything." Mark answered.

"Oh." Suddenly the dream came back to Vicky. "Mark, is there a little girl here? With long black hair and big pink eyes just like mine." Vicky gasped in realization. _Pink eyes just like mine._ "Never mind Mark, just go get me something to eat. And make sure it's an earth food." Vicky commanded, Mark eagerly obeying.

She than rose with thoughts all jumbled, and sat herself back down on her bed. She knew her dream had to mean something, and her other one too. Obviously, the little girl represented her daughter, but still it was strange how she was always either in Vicky's arms or directly in front of her. And she was never with Chip. And why couldn't Vicky talk to anyone who wasn't on Yugopatamia in the dreams? And why was there nothing but darkness around her?

Vicky lie down again, pondering these questions. _And the Yugopatamian who was fighting over me with Chip was Mark,_ Vicky thought, _but than the one who keeps trying to kill my baby isn't him, its another Yugopatamian. But which one?_

"Vicky?"

Vicky bolted up, she was so lost in thought she hadn't heard another enter the room. Suddenly she gasped horribly, the color draining from her face. She than knew who the Yugopatamian was, it was Mark's dad, the king.

"Mark got this from the kitchen, and I decided that as your future father-in-law I should treat you more like a queen and give this to you." The King explained, holding up a plate of spaghetti with sauce.

"O-o. K-kay." Vicky stuttered. "J-J-Just p-put i-it o-o-on-n m-m-my-my b-bed."

"Uh, are you okay?" The King asked, an eyebrow raised.

Vicky quickly nodded her head, eyes widened. The King gave her a strange look, but obeyed her command and left the room.

"Oh my gosh." Vicky whispered. "Oh my gosh. I have to get out of here. Computer." She called, a small snake-like computer coming out of the wall.

"Yes your Majesty?" It asked in a male voice.

"I'd like a complete and detailed map of this castle." Vicky answered simply.

"Yes, your Majesty." The computer said, and a small, thin opening appeared in the wall. Quickly, a sheet of paper came forth the hole.

Vicky took it in her hands, "Thank you Computer." She replied.

"Is there any other way I can be of assistance?"

"Yes." Vicky answered. "Begin recording."

"Recording…now."

Vicky took in a deep breath, "Okay. Mark, it's me Vicky. I'm leaving soon and I guess you need to know why. Its because, if you haven't noticed, I hate you. Don't take this as a surprise or feel like I'm being too cruel either because I have my reasons. You kidnapped me at a time when I'd finally gotten a nice, good life. You took me from my husband and expected me to marry you, become queen of this wasteland and be happy with it. I don't see why you ever thought I loved you.

"Anyways, if I'd stayed here, you would have highly regretted it. I would have become angry and miserable like I'd been when I was younger. And when I became queen, I would've made this entire planet miserable, maybe I would've even destroyed everything in my anger as well. And I'm not just telling you this so you'll allow me to leave. It would have all been true.

"Also I think that your dad may try to kill my child. You know, the one I'm still pregnant with? So I'm not going to stay and watch her die. Anyways, even if he weren't trying to kill her, I wouldn't want to stay. I'd rather not let my child grow up in a world that's trapped in eternal darkness. Never to see light, never to know good.

"And you know Mark I'm really not the same woman you fell in love with. I'm different, real different. That's why Chip fell in love with me, because I've become more kind and considerate. I am no longer angry all the time or are trying to make everyone miserable. So I'm leaving and I don't want you following me, cuz if you do, you'll regret it. Stop recording."

"Recording ended."

"Let Prince Mark hear that about a minute after "Revenge" has left the Yugopatamian Internal Airport." Vicky said, her pink eyes to the ground.

"Do you really mean that Vicky?"

"What?" Vicky asked, confused that the computer was talking back to her as if it were alive.

"Your words, do you mean them?" The computer asked.

"Yes." Vicky breathed.

"You will break Mark's heart, he's been waiting six years just to have you as his queen."

"Breaking Mark's heart is inevitable. I'm not who he thinks I am, I'm almost the opposite. That'll break his heart and make him regret waiting the six years anyways."

"That is true."

The room was silent for a few seconds. "Say Computer, do you believe I should be doing this?"

"If your heart really dose belong to a man on Earth, than yes."

"Thank you." Vicky said, giving a sly smile.

"For what?"

"Don't worry about it. Can you get me some medium sized rocks, really thick sticks, and good, hard rope?"

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Oh and can you play me a song? Its an Earth song called "Overnight Celebrity" by a rapper named Twitsa and another man named Kanyae West."

"I will search my files." The computer said disappearing for over a minute. When it or he finally did come back, the wall opened, pouring out what Vicky had asked for onto her bed. Just than the sounds of a violin entered the room and Vicky smiled. She completely forgot all her troubles and took a seat on her rock bed as Twista's voice replaced the violin. Slowly, she took a rock in her hand and began to roughly rub it against her bed, listening to "her and Chip's" song.

Vicky continued her task slowly, and hours seemed to pass before she finished. Her fingers and arms ached, and they were covered in a fine, gray dust, but now she had the rock into an almost perfect triangular shape. Vicky than took the rope and one of the inch thick sticks and tied the "arrowhead" to the top of the stick, creating a spear. She smiled at her work, but than sighed.

"One weapon made, only about a hundred more to go." She said sarcastically. Sighing, she took another rock in her hand and began to work.

Slowly, one by one, each rock was shaped. Vicky's arms were aching, her fingers beginning to bleed. Still though she continued on, there was no way she was giving up now.

* * *

"And Timmy competed in a Death Combat for Vicky." Wanda finished explaining to the two sixteen-year-olds.

Tootie and Chester exchanged glances. "Death Combat? I'll do it." Chester said simply.

"What?" Tootie asked, taken aback by his offer. "I thought you and your friend's hated Vicky."

"Well yeah, but I'll do it." Chester repeated.

Tootie raised an eyebrow; nobody in their right minds would offer to risk their lives for someone they hated. "What do you want?" She asked, leaning in closer to Chester. "My sister?"

"No!" Chester answered. "Its just…it's the right thing to do and everything." He lowered his gaze to the ground as his cheeks reddened.

"But you hate her."

"So? She's Chip's girl. I just wanna help."

"Yeah, she is Chip's girl which means Chip should do it." Tootie said.

"But to tell him we'll have to expose our fairies." Chester pointed out. "And besides how can he win, he's got nothing'. I on the other hand have both Cosmo and Wanda, and Luna too if you'd let her help me."

"Chester," Tootie began, a look of annoyance crossing her features, "I know you want something. I'm not stupid."

"I just wanna help." Chester insisted. "And of course you're not stupid."

"'ey Tootie? Whas this?" Luna's lovely voice came from the hallway.

"What's what Luna?"

"This." Luna said, flying into the room. She held up a little doll that bore a remarking resemblance to Timmy Turner as a ten-year-old. The doll's clothing was faded, and one of his blue button eyes was missing.

Tootie blushed and giggled, "That's my Timmy doll." She replied, rising and walking over to her fairy godmother. "I always wondered where I put this. Before I met you Luna I had the biggest crush on a boy named Timmy. You know, huh Chester?" Tootie asked, still blushing. Chester gave no answer, so she turned to him to see why.

Chester's eyes were slightly narrowed and to the ground, his hands clenched into fists, and his mouth turned into a frown.

"Chester?" Tootie asked.

Immediately the teenage boy stood up, his gaze still to Tootie's carpet. He shoved his fists into his jean pockets, and stomped over to where Tootie and Luna were. "Fine, Chip can do it." He muttered before he exited the room.

Luna and Tootie exchanged glances, "What's his problem?" Tootie asked.

Luna looked down at the Timmy doll, "Uh, no se."


	9. Day 17: Wedding Day

Spiritual Magic- Um thanks…dude. An did ya see the new episodes? Wanda likes Juandissimo! 

AmandaArtiste- Um…maybe! And I LOVE Timmy/Tootie too, I just thought this up while writing this story, and fell in love with the couple. And just to say, the only reason Vicky is one of my favorites is cuz I thought this up. After I got real into this I just started to like her.

This was the first FOP story I thought up (around Feb.2004),but I could only write the fist chapter. During summer, I began writing it again. That's why Mandie isn't in this. Besides she'd screw up everything.

Oh yeah, the fact that I thought this story up so long ago, is why its Vicky/Chip. I wanted Vicky to be missed and Chip was the only one on the show her age. And now I just love the couple.

Death's Soulmate- Thanks. And I don't recall ever mentioning the fact that the Yugopatamian was male, but I guess it just seems like it would be a guy. And more thanks.

Lavenderpaw- How can you say I put random crud in my stories! I never put random crud in my stories! ('Cept for that one part in "Angel Wings" with Edd's dream, but I was hyper when I wrote that so it doesn't count!). And how you can say that of this fic is a mystery to me. This story is completely serious, there are a few moments that are a bit light, but it's still very serious.

MisterBlue- Yes to all your questions. And yes Chester's got a crush on your lil' Tootie. He'll tell her in the next chapter. And oh yeah, the end is cut off. All that's left though is Luna says, "Uh, no se." (I don't know, she dose know though). And your welcome for the reviews, your stories are… da bomb!

**Note:** Sorry for the wait, I got grounded! An if you like this fic you'll like my other V/C fic "I Hate You, But I Love You". And Chester had Timmy's fairies! (in that one new episode). An there are 3 parts I expect you eighter to laugh or roll your eyes at (those parts aren't supposed to be funny). And yes Vicky's dress IS like Mandie's. Read and review! An tell me if the actions good or not, so if it ain't I can rewrite it.

**Trapped In Eternal Darkness  
Day 17: Wedding Day**

"Vicky. Vicky. Vicky!" Slowly Vicky opened her eyes in response to the Queen's call. "Vicky get up, you need to get ready."

Vicky raised herself into a sitting position, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Why?" She asked rather harshly, angry that was awoken so early.

"Today's the day of yours and Mark's wedding of course." The Queen answered. "Now hurry up, oh and this dress was made for you." The Queen lifted up a white dress and Vicky gasped silently. It was actually pretty.

The dress was mostly snow white, except for a pink desighn. The design was a pink heart that still appeared warrior like, for it was quite jagged, on each breastplate. The dress was very short (as short as it could be without showing anything), strapless, and the bottom was similar to a Roman's gladiator outfit. Overall, it reminded Vicky of something a warrior princes would wear.

"Its pretty." Vicky commented.

"Well…" The Queen cringed slightly as she looked upon the dress. "I guess so. Well there's matching boots and gloves for you by the door. Now hurry, everyone will be waiting for you." She finished and exited the room.

Slowly Vicky rose and went to the bathroom, she should get ready. For she still needed to fool the Yugopatamians so her escape could be as clean as possible.

* * *

8 - 18 - 9. Timmy spun his lock to these three numbers and than opened his locker. Shoving his textbooks onto the top shelf, he wondered how Chip was doing. Three days ago when they had gone to Chip's house, A.J. had told the raven-haired singer that the rumors might be true. And of course, he didn't take it well. Chip had kicked all three boys out of his house and yelled at them to get lost. He hadn't heard form him since.

Timmy took out his geometry book and his math binder and slammed his locker shut. He than looked to his side, just as his friend Chester made his way over. Timmy sighed, the previous day Chester had been acting really weird around him. He kept "accidentally" hurting him, and when they were helping Sanjay practice playing football, Chester had tackled him roughly. When Timmy yelled at him, Chester insisted that he forgot they were on the same team. Everyone had hit Chester on the head making comments on him being stupid, but Timmy knew Chester had known exactly what he was doing.

"Mark Chang." Chester said once he reached Timmy.

"What?" Timmy asked confused about his friend's "greeting".

"Mark Chang." Chester repeated. "Name ring any bells?"

Timmy's eyes went to the ground and placed his hand around his chin. Mark Chang. The name echoed in his mind, it sounded familiar. "Yeah it sounds familiar." Timmy answered. "Who is he, the guy we were supposed to read about for history?"

"No, that was uh, um… uhh someone else. Hey A.J.!" Chester shouted, waving his hand in the air as A.J. made his way over to the two.

"Was' up?" A.J. asked.

"'Member a long time ago when we were kids and we used to watch that show Crash Nebula?" Chester asked.

"Yeah?" A.J. replied as if he were asking a question.

"Well you guys remember that one time when we were over at Timmy's house and that chick uh, Vicky was baby-sitting. We were playing Crash Nebula and Timmy had this alien toy, or at least we though tit was an alien toy. You guys remember?" Chester asked, hope obvious in his voice.

Timmy leaned himself against his locker and placed his index finger upon his chin as he began a trip down Memory Lane. He went way back to when he and friends were just kids and when Vicky DeLisle used to baby-sit him. And surprisingly to him, he could recall so few memories from the time when he was ten to the time when he was thirteen. He could recall simple things like playing with Chester and A.J., being bossed around by Vicky, being chased by Tootie, and playing video games, but not much else.

"I don't remember." Timmy finally said.

"I remember!" A.J. shouted. "I remember Vicky took the alien and we thought she'd sell it fer makeup so we went to save it. But it diint want to go and it kept talkin' bout Vicky."

"Yeah!" Chester replied. "'Member now?" He said, turning to Timmy.

Timmy sadly shook his head; he could not remember what his friend's were talking about. "Hey Chester, what dose this all gotta do with that Mark Chang guy you were asking me about?"

"Well the alien's name was Mark Chang, and he wasn't a toy."

"Whadaya mean Cheater?" A.J. asked.

"Yeah, what do you mean?" Timmy asked.

Chester took in a deep breath, "O.k. you guys are probably gonna think I'm crazy, but just listen. I was talking to Tootie the oth-"

"You were talking to Tootie!" Timmy suddenly shouted. He couldn't believe his friend would hang with Tootie, he hated her and they knew it. They weren't supposed to go near her. "Why the hec were you hangin with that ugly chick?" Timmy hissed.

"Hey Tootie's not an ugly chick!" Chester shouted, almost defensively.

"Than what is she, huh?" Timmy countered.

"Well she's…" Chester's voice trailed off, his eyes searching the ground, his cheeks reddening. "Normal looking, okay?" He finished. "An' she came up to me an' asked I knew anything any thing about Vicky. An' I felt sorry that her sister's gone so I just talked to her okay? Her sister told her about Mark, cuz she thought he was a European dude in an alien costume. Tootie said it seemed like Mark was in love with her sister and that he'd made attempts to kidnap her in the past and everything. She said she thinks he's a real alien and that he's the one who kidnapped Vicky."

Timmy backed off, allowing Chester's words to sink in. And ridiculous as they sounded, Timmy believed them.

"What the hec are you talkin bout?" A.J. asked, confusion etched into his features.

"No, no A.J., I think Chester's right." Timmy said, defending his blonde friend.

He than looked back to him and saw that he wore a half grin. And he knew he was smiling because no one ever listened to Chester. He just wasn't smart. No one expected him to graduate, no one expected him to be anyone. Chester may get average grades, but that didn't make him smart in any way. And Timmy said he was right, which he seemed grateful for. Timmy than smiled back as A.J. began to speak again.

"But how?" He asked. "That explanation defies all logic. Aliens ain't real, an' even if they did exist how did you get a hold of one? And if you did, than how come you didn't know it was an alien?"

"I don't know." Timmy confessed, running a hand through his chocolate brown hair. "I don't even remember any of that stuff you guys are talking about. But something's telling me its all true. I don't know, its real weird… but I know he's right."

"What?"

Timmy looked down, he wasn't sure how he could explain this. It was complicated, this feeling. Something inside just said it was right, it was like a little nagging voice in the back of his mind.

"You guys have anything to do at school today?" He said instead of explaining.

"Nope." Chester answered.

"Well… no." A.J. replied.

"Than let's get to the nurse's office, we're sick and we need to go home."

* * *

"Dear God, its me Vicky. I hope You can still hear me, although I'm so far from Earth. But than You did create all the planets, so Your spirit must dwell here too, even if this place is so rotten.

"Well I'm sorry God for every bad thing I ever did in my entire life. Please forgive my every sin, even if my relationship with You has been so rocky. I know You know what I am about to do and I ask that You give me guidance. This place has taken the joy from my heart, and is promising my child a horrid future.

"May I just say that this child I carry in my womb has never committed a single sin. She deserves to go home and deserves a promising life.

"I ask for protection for the both of us and I promise that I will try my hardest to forget to pray and to make time on Sundays so I'm not only going to church about once a month. I love You Lord. Amen." Slowly Vicky opened her eyes and rose from her knees.

Softly Vicky brushed invisible dust from her dress and slowly walked over to her dresser. She opened the very first drawer and picked out a small silver heart-shaped locket and a pair of diamond studded earrings. Vicky put on the jewelry slowly, trying to take as long as she could, so that by the time she was finished all the Yugopatamians were on the first floor and completely out of her way.

……………….

Vicky looked down the hallway, it was completely empty. Taking in a deep breath, she began to walk with her gun in her boots, her spears in a quiver upon her back, and a sword she'd found earlier was in a sheath at her side.

With her finger, Vicky placed a curled hair behind her ears, to keep it from falling in her eyes. And even though she believed all the Yugopatamian's were already on the first floor, she still walked slowly and softly, and with a spear firmly held in both hands.

Slowly she made her way through each and every hallway that would lead her to the Yugopatamian Internal Airport. She stayed as quiet as a mouse and soon there was only one door left…

"Hey Vicky are you like lost or something?"

The voice made Vicky jump a foot in the air, this wasn't supposed to happen. She grabbed the spear firmly and in one swift move she raised the spear above her head, turned gracefully, and thrust the spear into his tentacle, pinning him to the ground.

"But, but you're totally like Mark's woman!" Mark's tall alien friend Jeff shouted, as he attempted to pull his tentacle out from underneath the spear.

Immediately Vicky pulled the sword from its sheath and holding it in both hands, held it only an inch from Jeff's forehead. "Shut up or I'll stab you." Vicky threatened. "I dipped this sword in fudge, just so you know."

"Hey Jeff, did you like find Vicky?" Mark's short friend Eric said in his annoying little voice as he came around the corner. "What the-" He began to say, but was cut off when Vicky turned and held her sword against what would be his neck if he were human.

"If either of you say another word, I'll kill you both." Vicky hissed.

Jeff and Eric exchanged glances and before Vicky could do anything, both Yugopatamians took in deep breaths and screamed at the top of their lungs. Vicky stumbled backwards, almost dropping her sword. This wasn't expected, they were supposed to listen.

_The Yugopatamian's will be here soon. Gotta make a run for it,_ Vicky thought, quickly turning and running to the door. She reached her hand out for the door handle when the door was suddenly thrown open from the opposite side. To keep from being hit, Vicky jumped backwards and gasped when she saw the King and Queen standing in the doorway.

"How'd you guys get here so fast?" She breathed.

"Teleportation." The king answered simply. "What's going on up here?"

Vicky opened her mouth to speak, however, before she could Jeff and Eric shouted, "She like totally threatened to kill us!"

"What!"

"They snuck up on me!" Vicky quickly said. "On my planet to touch or surprise the Prince or that who is betrothed to the Prince is considered a hefty crime." The red-haired woman lied.

"But look what she did!" Jeff shouted and the crowd that began to form behind the door gasped.

"How could you do that to my poor Mark?" The Queen asked Vicky, a tentacle upon her mouth. "Driving a spear through the tentacle of one of his best friends."

"I tried to get away, but she pulled out a sword." Jeff added.

"I'm telling you they surprised me." Vicky tried, placing her sword in its sheath. "I'm sorry I hurt Mark's friend."

"Don't play dumb Vicky, you've been here long enough. You know you've committed one of the worst Yugopatamian crimes. And on your planet this may not be so bad, but here such a crime is punishable by death. A gladiator's death." The King explained in a dark voice, his blue eyes narrowed.

"For hurting Mark's friend!" Vicky asked incredulously.

"For cheating on the prince of Yugopatamia." The Queen replied.

_Oh my gosh,_ Vicky thought, _I'd completely forgotten Yugopatamian culture._ She stood, completely frozen, pink eyes darting back and forth from the Queen to the King. Than suddenly, her eyes narrowed and she unsheathed her sword. "You'll never take me alive." She said darkly.

"If you think you're leaving this planet, you've got another thing coming Vicky."

"I'm a black-belt in karate, I've studied Ta-Kwon-Do, Kick Boxing, and many other fighting styles for five years. I think you'll have a hard time taking me down."

"Hmm. You sound like quite the warrior, the perfect woman for Mark. Its too bad we have to kill you." The King replied.

Vicky narrowed her pink eyes to slits and charged at the crowd, holding the sword above her head. She let out a massive battle cry and prepared to bring her sword down on the Yugopatamian King when Jeff suddenly shouted, "She dipped the sword in melted chocolate!"

Immediately the crowd parted, causing Vicky to slice nothing but air. She prepared to take another swing to her left when she noticed the Yugopatamian's expressions. They all stared at her, fear evident in their eyes. They made no moves, they just stood, frozen.

Vicky smirked, it seemed the Yugopatamians feared chocolate far more than she'd imagined. Smiling smugly, Vicky began to walk through the crowd when a familiar, rough voice filled the air.

"Oh no Vicky, you ain't getting away that easy."

The red-haired woman froze, that voice, she knew that voice. It was the voice of her kidnapper. Slowly she turned toward the source of the voice and saw a large Yugopatamian glaring at her. The Yugopatamian had extremely pale skin, red eyes, and a huge scar on the side of his face. He wore a jet-black uniform and held a large axe in one hand and in the other, a large ray gun. Immediately he pulled the trigger and before Vicky could respond a burning sensation filled her hand, causing her to drop her sword. Yelping slightly, Vicky grabbed the injured hand with the opposite hand. The burning filled her entire palm, so she clenched her teeth at the pain.

The Yugopatamians immediately dove for the sword; some screaming for they'd touched the chocolate. Vicky than brought her hand up to her face and took a look at her wound. There was a brownish black circle of burnt flesh right next to her thumb where she had been hit. Blood was slowly seeping from the injury and it felt as though it were on fire.

_Guess I'm gonna have to do this the old-fashioned way,_ Vicky thought as she watched the Yugopatamians throw her sword down a garbage chute. She than turned to the Yugopatamian that shot her just as he was aiming his gun at her again. Her reflexes finally kicked in and she was able to dodge the shot.

Vicky's right hand than went to her back and she grabbed one of the spears. Pain shot throughout the hand, but still she held on to the spear. After dodging another shot she than pulled the spear from behind her and threw it with all her might at the Yugopatamian guard.

The entire crowd gasped as the spear made contact with the middle of the guard's tentacle and pinned him to the wall behind him. The gun fell from his tentacle and he winced slightly as green oozed from his wound. Now without a moment's hesitation, Vicky ran, jumped into the air, and kicked the guard hard in the face. When she landed, she smiled to herself as the guard fell unconsiense, still hanging from the wall.

"That's it!" The King's voice suddenly rang out. "I don't care anymore, I want her dead!" He shouted.

Immediately Vicky rose, balling her hands into fists, and putting them up so she was in a fighter's stance. The Yugopatamians began forming a circle around her and she narrowed her eyes so she'd appear confident. However, in reality she was beginning to fear that she might never make it back home.

Noticing the circle was closing in on her, Vicky realized she'd need to something, least she allow the Yugopatamians to capture her. Quickly she did a back flip kick, her foot making contact with some unlucky Yugopatamian's face. Immediately he was sent to the ground, out cold. The moment Vicky landed she grabbed another spear, though her hand burned greatly. Quickly she, using the end of the spear, swung it at he Yugopatamians around her. And of course Vicky was no weakling, so every one she hit on the head was knocked out instantly.

A rather large Yugopatamian than approached her and instantly she flipped the spear around and thrust it into his chest. Shock spread across his face as green blood gushed from the wound, and as he fell backwards, no longer breathing.

Suddenly Vicky felt someone grab her wrist tightly and yank her to the right. Another grabbed her hair and pulled hard, causing her to yelp out in pain.

"Kill her!" The King's voice entered Vicky's ears.

Immediately she kicked her foot in the direction of the one who held her wrist. A small "Uff!" was heard and Vicky's wrist was released. The Yugopatamian with her hair than yanked her roughly to the left and pulled down on her hair. Again Vicky yelped in pain, but this time she seized the tentacle that held her, digging her long, manicured nails into the soft flesh. A small female scream was heard and Vicky's hair was released as well.

However, as soon as she was free, a familiar burning sensation filled her left shoulder. She cried out, her hand going to the wound.

"Wait!" A deep voice called out.

Vicky looked up to see a Yugopatamian guard coming towards her. He stopped about five feet before her and smiled menacingly. "It would be my honored, your Highness, if you allowed me to kill this pathetic, unloadable woman on my own." He spoke, looking to the King.

"Very well." The King replied and all the other Yugopatamians backed off.

The Yugopatamian than did a strange thing. He pressed a button on his belt and instantly his features became…human. Vicky gasped silently, but recovered quickly. She took her hand from her bloody wound and got back into a fighter's stance.

_He has no idea that he just made things easier for me,_ Vicky thought.

* * *

"Chester slow down!" A.J. shouted, irritated that his friend kept on speeding.

"But we have to get there quickly!" Chester insisted.

"Why?" A.J. asked, still skeptical of Chester's explanation.

"Cuz we just do."

"Relax guys." Timmy than said. "We've already gotten past the hard part."

A.J. wasn't certain. Sure convincing their parents that they were ill was rather difficult- well at least for A.J. and Chester -but trying to convince Chip that Vicky was on another planet seemed to A.J. like an impossible task. He could not see how his friends believed any one would think it true. He couldn't even see how they believed it. Well he could understand Chester, but _Timmy_?

"Two minutes and we'll be there." Chester announced.

"With the way your driving, I'd guess a minute." Timmy commented, leaning forward.

"Chester _slow down_." A.J commanded for the second time. He really wished his friend would quit speeding. For if a cop stopped them, they'd never get to Chip's. Cops were usually prejudice against Chester because he was the son of Bucky McBadbat.

"We're here!" Chester shouted once they reached Chip's house. "C'mon we gotta hurry."

The three boys quickly exited A.J.'s car and rushed to Chip's front door. Chester rang the doorbell repeatedly and by the fifth ring the door opened. Chip stood in the doorway, a glum expression upon his face, and a coffee mug in his right hand.

"What're you guys doin' here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Long story Chip, we need to tell you something." Timmy said.

"Well, I really need to finish cleaning, MTV Cribs is comin over-"

"Its really important Chip." Chester insisted. "Its about Vicky, we know where she is."

"Seriously?" Chip asked, his eyes widening with excitement and surprise. All three boys than nodded. "Than come on in, MTV can wait."

* * *

Immediately the guard ran forward, letting out a thunderous battle cry with his fists in the air, by his head. As soon as he was a foot from the red-haired woman, he swung his fist forward, however Vicky was able to duck, so that all he hit was air. Immediately, Vicky stuck out her left leg, slid it across the ground, and into the Yugopatamian's legs, sending him to the ground.

Smiling, Vicky rose and began to do a back flip when she felt a fist make contact with her back. The red-haired woman was sent flying through the air and than skidding across the floor. The moment she stopped she was both grabbed and lifted by her hair and brought face-to-face with her attacker.

He brought his free hand back to sock her in the face, when she- using her right foot -kicked him in between his legs. Immediately Vicky was released, landing uncomfortably on her rear end. Quickly though, she rose, giving a satisfied smile to her opponent's pain.

Vicky than brought her fists up and hit the Yugopatamian in the jaw with a swift uppercut. Immediately she jabbed him in the face twice and was about to hit him again when he unexpectedly caught her fist. Grinning, he twisted her arm around, causing a horrid pain to shoot throughout it. Crying out, Vicky sunk to her knees. Suddenly, she was released and the Yugopatamian landed a hit upon her cheek, the force sending her to the ground, hard.

And Vicky was there for no more than two seconds when she felt a hand on her right ankle.

* * *

"You serious?" Chip asked Chester.

The blonde nodded, "I swear. An' I'm so sure that if I'm wrong- which I'm not -that I'll give you my home."

"Chester what have you bein smoking! You can't make a promise like that!" A.J. shouted incredulously.

"A.J. trust me, she's there."

"Than what're we waiting for, let's go!" Chip shouted.

* * *

Suddenly Vicky slammed into the wall, and the second she did, she remembered she was pregnant. After she slid down the wall, she collapsed onto the ground and allowed herself to lie there a few seconds.

"C'mon you worthless human, rise!" The Yugopatamian shouted.

Immediately Vicky's rose-colored eyes fluttered open. _I must end this,_ she thought. Slowly she began picking herself up, pain shooting throughout her back, neck, and head. _If this goes on any further my baby can die._ Once she was up she took a hand and beckoned him to come to her, and almost laughed that this action was from "The Matrix".

The Yugopatamian gave a rather cocky grin; probably believing this was an invitation to kill her. He gave out another battle cry and charged towards the orangish brown haired woman as fat as he could. The second he was five feet from Vicky though, she did a cartwheel to her right and the Yugopatamian smacked into the wall.

He stumbled backwards slightly, almost falling, and grabbed his nose. Once he turned toward her, Vicky ran over and rocked him in the gut with her bloody fist. Quickly she than brought her hand up, stuck out two fingers, and jabbed them into his eyes. When the Yugopatamian cried out in pain, she jumped into the air with her hands lifted above her head and her right knee raised. Immediately she front kicked the Yugopatamian hard in the chest, sending him flying backwards.

Vicky landed safely on her feet (years of practice allowed her to accomplish this) and quickly ran to her opponent. He had already risen to his feet and wore a look of anger. Vicky let out a battle cry and brought her right fist back as if she meant to strike him with that hand. The Yugopatamian readied to grab her hand, however, Vicky quickly switched hands and socked him right in the jaw. She than landed another on his nose, two more on his jaw, and than immediately she brought her leg up and kicked him right on his chin. The Yugopatamian's head was jerked back and he flew backwards and landed with a thud on the ground.

Grinning smugly, Vicky ran over to her fallen opponent, and brought her leg up so she may stomp on his face. She brought her foot down quickly, but suddenly the hand of her enemy caught it. He opened his eyes, grinning forebodingly, and threw her to the side. Vicky hit the ground on her side and skidded across the floor. Than suddenly, before she knew what was happening, the Yugopatamian's foot hit her on the side of her face with such force she slid about half a foot across the floor.

"Worthless. Pathetic." Slowly got to her hands and knees. "Unworthy wretch." Shaking, she spit out blood. "Hideous, foul," Suddenly she felt his huge hand upon her neck and he lifted her so they were looking into each others eyes, "Ugly, little, helpless _female_."

The way these last words left his lips was all it took to reignite Vicky's foul temper. That's what you think, she thought and suddenly kicked the Yugopatamian in the crotch. Again he released her and doubled up in pain. This time though, Vicky grabbed him by the head and kneed him twice in the face, breaking his nose. He than attempted to rise, but Vicky was quick. She grabbed the sides of his head and with all her might, banged his head up against the wall behind him. Immediately his body went limp, and he fell to the ground, out cold.

Suddenly, Vicky realized just how tired she was. Perspiration ran down her forehead, her breathing and heart rate were quickly paced. Her body ached all over and her limbs yearned for rest. Slowly though, Vicky gave a weak smile and wiped perspiration from her forehead. She had won.

"Grab her!"

The voice snapped her attention back into reality and she remembered what was happening. However, before she could act, she felt a tentacle on her right arm and than another wrap around her waist. Suddenly tentacles grabbed her legs, her hair, and her opposite arm. Vicky began to struggle, but she was held too tightly. They dragged her backwards and soon the King was standing over her.

"If you think you can just come in here and disrespect my people and my kingdom you've got another thing coming Vicky." Slowly, the King raised a ray gun, positioning it so that he had it aimed straight for her forehead.

Immediately Vicky froze, her eyes widening in fear. The King smiled evilly, "Good riddance Vicky."

* * *

"What's wrong Chester?" A.J. asked his blonde friend. For the past three minutes, he'd been fidgeting in his seat and nervously playing with his hands.

"Huh, uh I don't know. I just feel like maybe we're too late."

"Whadaya mean?" A.J. asked.

"I'm not sure. It just feels like something happened. Like we're too late to save Vicky. That something's wrong. That we took too long an-"

"Chester, chill." A.J. placed a hand upon his friend's shoulder to silence him. He hated it when Chester got into that panicky state that he was so prone to getting into. "Its o.k., every things a'ight."

"You sure?" Chester asked.

A.J. nodded, "Yeah." He said, though really, he too was beginning to fear that they might have just missed their chance to rescue Chip's wife.

* * *

Vicky took in a deep breath and began to sing at the top of her lungs, "La la la la la, da da da daaaa." In but a split second Vicky had remembered that Yugopatamian's hated nice things. She had also recalled the fact that people had liked her voice. In no way did it match Chip's voice- like anyone's did -but it was still pretty. "Ooooooo, la la la, da daaaahaaa."…

Immediately all the Yugopatamians released her to cover their ears from this "hideous" sound. The King dropped his weapon to cover his ears and he cringed at Vicky's singing. And if she were in Earth Vicky would have been insulted, but here, it just meant she was good.

"ooh, da hahahahahaaaaaaaaaa! Oowaho, la la la."…

Slowly Vicky made her way to her first destination (running would cause her to run out of breath) and stood before the small computer. Quickly she typed in a polite command and the two doors besides her opened wide. 'Shut the doors once I'm inside.' She typed and ceased her singing. Immidiatly she ran into the Yugopatamian Internal Airport, the doors shutting once she passed them. Vicky sighed in relief and rubbed her lower stomach.

"We're almost there." She whispered to her unborn child and began walking.

In about a minute Vicky reached The Revenge and smiling, she reached for the door handle when a familiar voice spoke, sending a chill down her spine.

"You make one more move and you're baby dies."


End file.
